


Moderation in All Things

by daemonhart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cyborgs, M/M, Omnics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonhart/pseuds/daemonhart
Summary: [Drabble] Genji, still in his training with Zenyatta, is still learning the meaning of temperance. Zenyatta is more than happy to give an extracurricular lesson.





	Moderation in All Things

**Author's Note:**

> So, I headcanon that Zenyatta's model was originally intended as some sort of endoskeleton for sex-bots before omnics became self-aware. I struggle to think of another function humans would have had to design a bipedal robot with such a smooth range of motion.

“Relax, my student…” Zenyatta’s metallic voice crooned down to Genji, who lay belly-down on the floor. “It is alright to feel desire. It is common among all living things.” His fingers stroked down the grey plating that formed the exospine of the other’s back. Beneath, he pushed up on the sliding hatch that covered the maintenance port on Genji’s mechanised body. Overwatch had been kind enough to try and maintain a semblance of humanness by arranging the new body so that its new shape was analogous in many ways to its old one. Besides, it was that much easier to reattach nerves to similar structures…Genji grit his teeth at the sensation of a steel finger pushing against the softer, almost organic-feeling muscle-like fibers that lined the socket’s interior. They were part of what enabled his enhanced mobility - and were not intended to accommodate anything beyond the maintenance cable.

Of course, omnics were not “intended” to develop free will, either. Despite his appearance, Zenyatta was still young and curious. The sound of his pupil gasping and fighting down grunts only encouraged him. Some rules were meant to be broken. “Do not be embarrassed, Genji. Only I will hear you,” he said. “There is no shame in this.”

Genji exhaled hard and tried to look back over his shoulder. “Master, I cannot ask this of you…Ghh! Gods,” he panted as Zenyatta pushed more firmly against the fibers. If he didn’t already know better, he’d think he was fingering his real hole. After a moment of tension, steam released from Genji’s shoulder and neck spiracles. He shuddered and drew in fresh breath though it did nothing to soothe the heat he felt building inside him.

“Does it displease you?” Zenyatta asked. “Perhaps you require a human companion instead?” The question was earnest and unassuming, but it still made Genji flinch.

“No, it isn’t that, Master. You are my instructor, and I am your pupil. I simply must learn your temperance!”

He glanced back in surprise at the sound of quiet laughter echoing from the monk. “Temperance? Yes, moderation in all things is good…but too little can be just as harmful as too much. There is no harm in  _sating_ ourselves when we hunger as long as we do not glut.” As he spoke, he undid the rope belt and dhoti from around his waist and set them aside. He couldn’t deny that under his ever-calm exterior, he was excited. “Allow me to satisfy it. It is alright.”

Genji huffed and pressed his forehead to the ground. His Master wasn’t wrong, yet as always, here was was arguing with him. He’d never understand where the omnic drew his infinite patience from, to be able to put up with such a combative student. Another little puff of steam escaped him. “…Please then, Master…Will you help me? Your fingers feel good, but they’re not enough…” He drew his knees up beneath him and raised his ass into the air.

Zenyatta’s body sighed as valves released. In a way, it was a relief to fall back on the old programming he’d broken free from. Much like his student was driven by his animal desires, the omnic never truly purged his original code. He watched his own pants tent around the emerging connector. If covered with artificial flesh, he’d have made a fine service bot for some wealthy deviant. Now, though, he held the power of choice. He pulled his pants partway down his legs and draped himself over Genji. “Relax…”

The cyborg tensed reflexively to feeling someone behind him. Relax. There was no danger. Something metal dragged across the outside of his maintenance port, then pushed against it. “Ah! Master…? Is that, uh…you?” he asked. Genji hasn’t expected Zenyatta to have that kind of equipment, but as it began to sink inside, he found it very, very real. “Master! Nnnh, yes…Oh, please…Please, please, please…”

Regardless of how he begged, Zenyatta took his time. The fibers resisted separating to make room for his cock and any force might tear them. He needed to train them to accept the new connector. They shifted and tried to close around the foreign shape, massaging the monk into giving a low groan of his own as neglected pleasure circuits throughout him lit up for the first time in ages. It was almost painfully slow for the both of them. Minutes passed before his metallic pelvis came to rest against the flexible material that comprised Genji’s ass. The two lingered there, panting, waiting for the ninja’s body to adapt. Only once it stopped trying to force Zenyatta out did he withdraw enough to make a shallow thrust.

“Mm, more…” Genji urged. “It’s been so long…” Another thrust, harder. He arched his back and pushed back against Zenyatta’s steely body. Static buzzed in his head. It felt  _good_. Another thrust. The omnic wrapped his arms around Genji’s chest for a better grip. Another. Another. Genji could feel his partner growing more confident each time. “Ah, yeah, Master…Stretch me open…Mmh!” A dull clank sounded as Zenyatta’s hips smacked into him. Genji grinned to himself beneath his mask. “Master…do you like me begging?”

The monk huffed. “Genji, do not press me.” Perhaps it was the lingering influence of his original programming, but like this, hearing his student’s desperate commands  _did_ get his circuits firing. “We do not yet know what you can handle.”

The cyborg rolled his hips, seating his Master’s dick deeper inside. “I can take it…so c’mon, let loose.” It felt strange, like he was channeling his past self, honourless and lustful. Zenyatta responded well. His quickened pace filled the room with the thumps of their artificial bodies meeting. “Mmf~ Mmh! Master, yes~ Harder! Unh, use me…Haa! S-shit…” He felt like he was on fire. His vents released a cloud of steam, but it didn’t deter the voracious omnic fucking him. Zenyatta had allowed himself to get lost in the sensations while his body simply did what it was coded to do. They were little better than rutting animals, but for the moment, that was okay. “M-Master…Gods, I’m so close…Unh, don’t stop!” Zenyatta took full advantage of it, hilting his cock into the hole over and over. 

Genji scraped his fingers across the floor desperately. He had no desire other than to feel his Master piston inside until neither of them could move anymore. The moment was approaching faster than he knew - each thrust dragged the acute sensors of Zenyatta’s erection across those rippling walls, pushing him dangerously close to his own orgasm. “Ah! Haaah! M-Mas…mmh~ Hahh!” Genji’s tongue failed him as he tried to call out to his partner. Saliva pooled at the bottom of his mask and his eyes rolled back under the relentless sex racking his body. Suddenly, tension jolted through him. His insides constricted shut around Zenyatta and a strained groan managed to escape his throat.

His Master fared no better. The tight squeeze forced him over the edge as well. Zenyatta’s arms tightened around his pupil as simulated semen emptied into the body below. If Genji didn’t know what his intended function had been, he certainly did now. His spiracles opened once more to release one last pressurised burst of steam before the tension left him. With his Master’s help, the two of them settled onto their sides without separating so they could enjoy the tingling afterglow together.

Out of respect, neither asked any questions.


End file.
